


Jackie Bags Hyde (two perspectives)

by holograma308



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograma308/pseuds/holograma308
Summary: What must have been going on in Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart's minds during the episode "Jackie Bags Hyde" (3x08) of That 70's Show since there was a lot of subtext. This is one of my favorite episodes and I had to explore how they reacted to what happened that day! A few small scenes added to Jackie's part to understand the day better.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Kudos: 14





	1. Knight In Shining Armor

"Sayonara", Steven finishes, his boots thumping loudly as he walks up the stairs to the kitchen. Shock runs through my body as he leaves. Is it possible? Am I imagining this whole deep down love I liked to imagine he harbored for me beyond his hatred? "Donna, never have seventeen syllables hurt me so much! Why would he want to hurt me like that?" "Because you're stalking him, Jackie" she replies. God. She can be so unsympathetic sometimes. I'm Jackie after all! "No, really, Donna", I add, hoping she'll tell me what I want to hear. That he's just afraid of my love. Right now, even I'm having trouble believing that. "Jackie, really. You are to Hyde what Fez is to you". Fez? Like he has a chance with me! "That's ridiculous. Fez and I will never happen". Suddenly I realize what she's getting at. "Oh, God. Steven and I will never happen". Donna puts her arm around me as I join her on the couch, dejected. "Jackie, it's alright. You just gotta get over this. Be strong". She's right, I tell myself. I don't need this scruffy burnout. "You're right, Donna. You're right". But everything about him is just so hot. "Oh, I wish my daddy could buy him for me" I add sadly.

I carefully do my eye makeup for the barbecue, the new ABBA record playing softly in the background of my pink bedroom. I don't know what to do! Is Donna right for once? Could I really have no chance with Steven? He did tell me to die away from him in his haiku. And sure, he'd acted less than happy to see me over the last few weeks. But he went to jail for me! Comforted me about Kelso! Taught me to be cool like him and shut Laurie's little trap! And there was just no way I could be anyone's Fez. I'm just that irresistible. I knew for a fact Steven at least thought that about me physically-I mean he said himself I looked beautiful when we went to prom together. Even if he claimed to hate me, he was just protecting himself. Protecting himself from falling in love with a beautiful girl like me!

Well...maybe there's a small chance I'm getting carried away. Like I really am having some girly fantasy all these jerks accuse me of. It looks like there's only one more way to find out. There's that drummer guy Chip that's kind of into me, and I don't really consider him up to my standards, but I might as well give him the time of day once to see what Steven does. I remember when Michael got all mad at me for driving him and his band to a gig. Steven had looked at me fascinated, saying, "You're dating a band?". He seemed to see me in a different way for a second, like I was his version of cool or something. Yeah, there's definitely potential for Steven to get all jealous if I bring Chip to the barbecue. But if this doesn't work, maybe, just maybe I'll listen to Donna and leave him alone.

"Hey, everybody. This is Chip. He's been after me for a while now, so I just said, "What the hell?" I say casually, keeping my gaze on Eric and Michael and fighting every urge to turn back toward where Steven is sitting. Chip slings his arm around my shoulders. Perfect. "Chip, it's everybody". "Hey, everybody" he says obediently. "Jackie, I'll, uh, get you something to drink". "Whatever" I reply in my best Zen-like voice I know Steven can't resist. As Chip goes toward the drinks I make my way back toward Steven. My heart beats faster since it is so obvious he is not immune to this as soon as I pick up on his expression. "So you're with this Chip guy now?" "Yep" I say, smiling casually with a proud look back at Chip for good measure. "Huh" he mumbles, looking down, but I know him too well. He's definitely hiding something. "Why? Do you care?" I ask breezily. "No, I mean, if you want to date this guy, that's...cool". He arches an eyebrow for emphasis. Lightbulbs go off inside my head, like I'm watching The Price Is Right. "It is?" I ask, running to find Donna. That's cool!! That was the word I learned when he taught me to be Zen so that people can't tell what you're really thinking! Oh he is SO in love with me!

She's busy hanging up streamers for her father's barbecue, but Mr. Pinciotti will have to wait. "And then Steven said, "that's...cool." But not like "cool."More like he's jealous!"

"Jackie, or he just thinks it's cool" she replies, rolling her eyes. I don't let her dismissal bring my excitement down. She doesn't know him like I do. "Donna, it is so romantic. Just like West Side Story". I sigh of pleasure. Thank god I didn't listen to this lumberjack with a girl for a boyfriend. Time to ramp this up.

"Come on Chip, let's go talk to Steven. He likes gross rock music too". He wordlessly follows me with a smile on his face. He's so dumb, although sometimes he gives me looks that make the hair on the back of my neck raise. Lucky I have him wrapped around my little finger. Chip sits down across from Steven in the driveway, and I perch myself in his lap. "Steven, this is Chip. Chip, this is my friend Steven", I say, emphasizing the word friend. I swear he flinches a little. "You know, you guys have so much in common! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get another drink". I glance behind me as I walk away, and it looks like they're actually talking. Perfect.

After grabbing a beer and and Laurie confronting me about Chip (she must have taken an extra dose of whore this morning) I make my way into the Formans' backyard. I start up a conversation with some middle aged lady who does not seem to understand the meaning of a perm. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead doing that, but I have to make the master of Zen want me and no one else is around. I sneak a glance back at Steven and Chip in the driveway. Steven stands up, and I worry for a second the conversation is over, but then Chip follows him. He's smiling smugly as he talks, and I can't help but feel a bit sick. I hope he doesn't actually try to force himself on me. Steven seems to tense up a bit from the back. I glance back at the uggo I'm talking to, and then what happens next exceeds my West Side Story dreams.

In one smooth motion, without even putting down his beer, Steven punches Chip squarely in the jaw and he falls down. I can't even believe this is happening! Steven's not just a little jealous...he's so jealous he can't stand the sight of Chip! I run over as fast as my cute brown knee-length boots allow. "Steven what happened!" I practically yell. He looks more uncomfortable than I have possibly ever seen him. "What? Nothing. Just somebody... And then...this guy said "bitch," and there was nothing". I quickly piece it together in my head. "Oh, my God. He called me a bitch? And you hit him. And that's what happened, isn't it?". I knew he'd protect me again! "No...." Steven replies, lying uncharacteristically badly. He's getting flustered over me! "Liar. I am the bitch, and you love me!" I look at him, and I see my knight in shining armor. My Steven. Even if I'm rich and popular, deep down I feel like I don't have that many people I can really count on. But I know there is one right in front of me. Even though it's almost impossible to get him to admit it. Steven only pulls me out of my fantasy a little when he says, "Stop staring at me. Quit it. I'm not this guy. Oh God". Before I can protest, Steven charges past me into the kitchen. I haven't figured out what to do next, but I just hope that he won't deny his obvious feelings for me for once. I make my way back to the table. 

"Where's Chip?" I ask Michael as he and Fez sit down with me. "Oh, he ran off. Said something about some violent psycho and a bitch. He was clutching his eye. Almost like Hyde punches me..." he trails off in thought as I smile knowingly. I don't even care more than the slightest bit that Chip called me a bitch. It just showed me that Steven really is the gentleman I always dreamed of. Hopefully Laurie will find him. Now that I've seen Chip's true colors, I can say confidently they'd be a good match. "Jackie, now that Chip's gone, can we do it?" Fez asks. Michael nods, giving me a toothy grin. "Ohh yeah! Let's take turns, Fez!" "No! Both of you are idiots! Steven loves me!" I reply gleefully. "WHAT?" they ask together. "Yeah! Chip called me a bitch, and he hit him for me!". "WHAT?" they ask again in unison. "Jackie, if Hyde really loved you, he wouldn't have ran back inside the house!" Fez stammers. Kelso claps him on the shoulder. "BURN!". I shoot them a dirty look but then Steven half storms back out. He looks pointedly at me. "Jackie, get your car. We're going on a freakin date". I can hardly stand up to contain my excitement. I gape at him in shock. What could have possibly happened inside to make him go from trying to avoid me to....asking me out? "Oh, my God. It's a Veteran's Day miracle!" I stammer, barely registering the hurt on Michael and Fez's faces. He rolls his eyes and gestures for me to go toward the garage.

-Two Hours Later-

We've been sitting on the trunk of Daddy's Lincoln in silence, staring at the stars from Inspiration Point. For a while now, actually. "When I Need You" by Leo Sayer wafts from the car. The night air feels heavy, and I suddenly don't want to ruin it. I can't believe my luck, getting to go on a date with Steven Hyde. It almost feels like I don't need to say anything, like we have this unspoken connection. I sigh contently. "This is the best date ever".

"Jackie, we haven't talked in 30 minutes".

I smile at him. "That's okay. Steven, you don't have to say anything. I understand you". I put my hand on his knee, reassuring.

He scoffs. "Oh, you do, do you?"

Well, I'll prove it. I don't think he knows how well I know him, how I can see past the jerk he wants the world to see. "Sure. Okay, so you're probably sitting there thinking...I'm on this date with this girl... who really, really likes me. And she's so beautiful that-"

"Jackie-" he interrupts. a bit uncomfortably.

"Hush" I say, putting my finger to his lips seductively. "And you're wondering...How can I open up to her...when everyone I have ever loved have abandoned me? Am I even worthy of love?" Well, you are, Steven. You are". I look deeply into his eyes.

It's like he's putty in my hands because immediately he starts shaking with tears, putting his head in his hands. He's so lucky he has me to help him. "It's okay, Steven. It's okay. Know what? Let it out" I pat him on the back to comfort him. "Let it all out".

"Okay" he agrees tearfully, and for a second it is the moment I always hoped for, Steven Hyde literally melting in my arms. But I guess even I can only have so much luck in a day. Because then...it isn't. In one motion, he moves his head up from his hands to reveal his tearless face, blowing an icky raspberry at me. God, he can be such a jerk sometimes. I thought he'd be different now that he basically admitted he liked me by asking me on a date, but clearly not. I roll my eyes, wiping his spit off my face. Is this even worth it? Maybe he isn't my knight in shining armor. Maybe this is impossible.

"Let's go home" I jump off the back of the car and walk toward the doors, almost-dead leaves crunching beneath my boots.

"Aw, come on. I'm kidding!". I look back at Steven reluctantly, and he's still half laughing, but the urgency in his voice is enough to make me pause.

"No, this is, this is all right. We can hang out here for a while, okay? God..." He says this in a softer tone, and I can tell he really doesn't want the date to end. Awwww. Does that mean I got through to him on some level with my interpretation of his thoughts, even if he's far from being able to admit that kind of thing with me? I can't help from smiling as I sit back down next to him, but I can't shake the fact this might be harder than I thought. That he is not just a fantasy.

"Here, have some of my pop", he says, shaking his head like he is both annoyed and happy. The gesture makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. But at the same time, he's so inconsistently a gentleman, and I don't know quite how to handle this. Even me.

"Sure" I reply, shifting the straw around in the pop to buy time. Hmm, cherry. I decide to test the waters, schooching closer to him. He licks his lips like he wants to kiss me, and in one motion I pull his arm around my shoulders, giving him a sweet smile. At that point, I catch a glimpse of his eyes behind his sunglasses as he turns back to me, and they're wide. Like they can't wait to see what comes next. God, he's so mysterious. I feel all my heart practically skipping beats as we stare at each other, and I snuggle into him and take a sip of the pop. He smells like cherry and denim.

"Okay." Despite himself, he's smiling.

We sit like this for a while, moving to the hood of the car eventually for a better view of the stars. When I start to shiver, he wordlessly gives me his denim jacket.

"So...our first date's almost over".

"Yup", he replies, looking into my eyes. Emotionally guarded as always. I can't tell if it's a "yup" this was great or "yup" this sucked.

"What'd you think?" I ask, trying to hide my nervousness in hearing his response. 

He takes forever to answer. Finally he replies, "It was no worse than bowling". What kind of an answer is that? How is it possible for anyone to be this confusing? But then he adds more, giving me a soft-dare I say shy-smile. . "I... I don't hate bowling". My heart swells. He hates everything! He loved the date more than like, anything! This is so romantic! And clearly, he can tell I know what he meant because we just sort of smile at each other, studying each other's face. Like time is frozen; like neither of us has been affected by someone this much before. It's at that moment when I realize I always saw myself in Michael's arms through life and death, but this is the first time in my life when I've truly seen another option through the light. For the first time in forever, I feel liberated. 

It's time. I lean toward him and he does the same. We kiss tentatively at first, testing the waters. The urge to have him gets more intense and we lean into each other more, passionately working our tongues against each other. God. I've never had a kiss remotely like this. Michael was like a pitiful lap dog in comparison. But it's not exactly a good feeling. It could be, but for some reason it's not. I feel like I'm being knocked off my feet...like I can barely think about anything else. I cup his face in my hand for bearing, but the force is just too strong. He's too strong, too strong even for me. I've never doubted myself in my life, but even I don't think I can make Steven Hyde love me. He has a heart of gold, but that doesn't mean he wants to be my knight in shining armor. Maybe someday, but I know now I can't force it. This is pointless. I reluctantly break out of the kiss. Leave my hero behind.

"Huh. Okay. I didn't feel anything" I lie, my voice thick with fake confusion. The record scratches in the background.

"Nothing?" He seems surprised, which I guess is fair considering that I was basically stalking him for the past few months, but also almost...is it...disappointed? This is what he wants, right?

Well, I don't want to hurt him. "No, I mean, the kiss was hot, but..." this isn't a sentence I can finish. But maybe, just maybe if that was disappointment....maybe if he could actually put himself on the line for once..."Well, did you feel something?"

"Uh...." he takes an agonizingly long time to reply. Like longer than before what he said about bowling. "No". I look away, dejected. If he wasn't into it, what was the point?

"Well?" Hope comes flooding back into me like a tsunami. "No", he affirms, more strongly this time.

Whatever. He's just too closed off. "So I guess that's it then. Turns out you were right about us all along". I've forced things all my life, but can you force someone to love you? No amount of screaming and crying will get Daddy to buy him for me.

"Yeah" he replies, but when I turn back to him he looks sad, almost like he's thinking the opposite. If only I wasn't probably just seeing what I want to see...

"So...what happens now?"

He looks me up and down. Checking me out, but probably just looking me up and down. "I'm not opposed to doing it" he says, expressionless.

"Take me home, you pig!" I retort, giving him a playful punch on the arm. We laugh for a second, laugh at what we could have been. I can't resist checking him out one last time, noticing how his dark green T shirt hugs his body. How his deep blue eyes watch me from behind his sunglasses. Then he raises a single eyebrow, ending my fantasy in a quick motion.

"Yes, dear". We move toward the car, and he opens the passenger door for me. Steven is a more complicated man than I could have ever dreamed of, but he's a gentleman. I wish he could be my Steven. But for now...I don't know.


	2. He Felt Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know he felt something:))  
> I actually wrote this about two years ago long before I wrote any other JH fanfiction, but I've cleaned it up and added Jackie's chapter for this story.

"Well, that's not surprising. I mean, she's a bitch". 

The way he speaks so carelessly, so confidently makes me feel like someone just punched me in the face. Jackie is the poster child for bitchiness, yet the idea of some guy actually calling her one makes me incredibly angry. Damn, this isn't making any sense. I shrug and am about to say "Whatever" and leave before the urge to give him a taste of his own medicine can grow, but the anger at this asshole "Chip" is overwhelming. Who the hell does he think he is? As nightmarish as being around Jackie is, she deserves better than this. I sneak a glance back at her laughing, oblivious as usual to the shitty guy she liked. She really knows how to pick them. "Oh no" I mumble, my subconscious knowing what will happen and punch him hard in the face, hard enough to knock him out. Serves him right, I think as he falls to the ground.

What have I done? I stand paralyzed, unable to comprehend what happened. Jackie dashes over with the same question. Course she had to freaking see. "Steven what happened" The government must have gotten control of my brain since I'm at a loss for words. I just know I don't want her getting any more stupid ideas that I like her or something. "What-nothing? Just-somebody-a guy said bitch and then there was nothing" I've said too much. "Oh my God. He called me a bitch and you hit him. And that's what happened, isn't it?" Damn. I'm never gonna live this down. "No......" I can't lie to her. "Liar. I am the bitch, and you love me!" Oh God. She fixes her eyes on me like Fez looks at his candy or something and suddenly I'm holding a long metal sword and wearing armor. Oh, and I'm on a horse. "Stop staring at me. I'm not this guy. Quit it!" What a load of crap. "Oh God". All I can do is drink my beer, which I haven't even had the chance to put down.

As much as I hate her stupid girly fantasy, I feel a hint of something else looking back at her, something that needs to be dropped immediately. Time to get away from it before it explodes in my face as always. I charge back in the house but don't make it past Mrs. Forman. "Oh Steven, I saw what happened. Is your girlfriend okay?" What the hell? "My girlfriend?" 

"Yeah, the bossy little mean one you're always hanging around with". Always hanging around with? Damn, I shouldn't have given her those Zen lessons. I mean....she really needed them. But I hate Jackie, right? "Oh-uh-Jackie". "She's not my girlfriend" I bark.

Are you sure?" Does she even know me? "Yes, I'm sure! I don't like her! She's shallow, and rich, and....mean, and...bossy! She's everything that I hate!" I realize with defeat that somehow I can't come up with any more negative adjectives for Jackie and I'm just repeating the ones Mrs. Forman used.

"Steven, you hate everything". "What's that supposed to mean?" Wrong. I just don't like anything. "Well, it means that maybe you like her cause I kinda think you do....." The anger flares up inside me. "NO. How could I like her? Because I don't like her. Because I can't like her. Mrs Forman, if I like her, shoot me". I realize to no avail that I'm just stammering like Forman which just makes me more angry. She better tell me the right thing, that I don't like this shallow, annoying princess. Mrs. Forman's response is brief but hurts my soul like ten gunshots: "POW", she says, finger gunning me.

And that's the second everything changes. Mrs. Forman is a smart lady, and I trust her judgement. I'll always owe her one for taking me in. Suddenly my anger is gone and I think back to the first time I saw Jackie, a tiny bratty twelve year old that insulted Donna. I remember my overwhelming disgust as I told her, "Welcome to public school" but suddenly it's all reversed when I see it in a different light, as having some sort of twisted attraction to this freak. Moments flash before my eyes, of her dancing to ABBA passionately and when she kicked Laurie's ass and when she kissed my cheek when we went to prom, that same moment over and over and how it took a hot second before I found the dignity to tell her to stop and how beautiful she looked. How I went to jail for her and didn't even tell Red the pot was Jackie's when he almost threw me out of the house. Yet I can barely stand to look at her since she's one of the most unsufferable people I've ever met. She's so shallow and bossy and mean and cute and pretty and, in her way, badass. How did she become both my favorite and least favorite person? I want to kick myself since I think Mrs. Forman might actually be right. 

She smiles knowingly and I know what I have to do. Before I can stop myself, I go back outside to Jackie. "Jackie, get your car. We're going on a freakin date". I vaguely register Kelso and Fez looking pretty pissed off, Kelso's hands slowly peeling off the rim of the basketball hoop but all I really see is Jackie's excitement. "Oh my God, it's a Veteran's Day Miracle!" Oh yeah, that's amore. I sigh and gesture for her to go.

She babbles on a little about how romantic Veterans Day is in the car but once we get to Inspiration Point, she's uncharacteristically quiet. And it makes me actually, well, not hate being around her. That cheesy Leo Sayer song is playing faintly from the radio (she picked the station, of course) and I'm just sitting there, drinking my pop and half hating myself for going on a date with Jackie and half enjoying the moment and wondering if there could ever be another one when she declares it's the best date ever. Well, after Kelso I see where she's coming from. But this is a far cry from a roller disco so it doesn't seem like her kind of date. 

"Jackie, we haven't talked in thirty minutes". I tell her. "That's okay. Steven, you don't have to say anything. I understand you". I roll my eyes. Yeah, and I want you to dress me up like David Bowie. "Oh you do, do you?" I say, scoffing, but I still feel a hint of nerves as she begins to speak. 

"Sure. So you're probably sitting there thinking, I'm on this date with this girl who really, really likes me. She's so beautiful that-" Nice. "Jackie..." I start, but she puts a finger to my lips. Despite my annoyance, I can't help but notice how strong it is, so I don't protest. "Hush. And you're wondering, how can I open up to her when everyone I have ever loved have abandoned me? Am I even worthy of love? Well? You are, Steven, you are".

I guess this is touching and shit, which is exactly why I hate this girl crap. I mean, she's maybe ten percent right, not that I would ever admit that in a million years. But why does she think I'm wondering how I can open up to her? More like the other way around. This is actually funny. I pretend to cry, putting my fingers behind my sunglasses and heaving with fake sobs. "It's okay, Steven. It's okay. You know what, let it out. Let it all out". "Okay" I mock, quickly stopping my fake crying and blowing a raspberry in her face, staring at her with a deadpan expression and waiting to see what she'll do with amusement. Jackie's always great to mess with, but I guess I took it too far this time.

She immediately gets off the car and wipes off the spit even though I didn't actually get much on her. "Let's go home" Oh crap. How the hell am I even the slightest bit pissed that she'd be so quick to end the date after constantly proclaiming her love for me for the past few months? "Aw c'mon, I'm kidding!" I don't want this to end, which kind of terrifies me. In fact, I've never been on a date like this. I try a softer tone. 

"No, this is-this is alright, okay? We can hang out for awhile, okay?" "God" I add as she gets back on the car, trying really hard not to smile. "Here, have some of my pop". Of course she loves this, and I have to roll my eyes at her predictability. But then she says "sure" and she's suddenly so sexy. I can't tell if we'd be the worst match or the best match ever, but right now I'm kind of thinking both. I sigh loudly and lick my lips, attempting to brush away my insane urge to french her. She understands and scoots closer, putting my arm around her. I look into her endlessly green eyes and stupid stuff happens in my heart I thought I wasn't capable of feeling. Super. "Okay". She snuggles into me and I only can only damper the smile trying to come out, resigned as I am by this point. We listen to the cheesy song in silence for a while. When she starts to shiver, I wordlessly give her my jacket and we move to the hood of the car. It's huge on her, which must be why she looks so freaking cute in it.

Time goes by. I couldn't tell you if it was an eternity or a second. Finally she says, "So? Our first date's almost over" "Yup". "Whaddya think?" God, how the hell do I explain how it was unlike anything I've ever felt before without sounding like Forman? Hmmm, what else don't I hate? Something safe. "It was no worse than bowling". She raises her eyebrows, confused. I admit, "I-I don't hate bowling". She smiles and giggles a little and I feel this strong but gentle force of her eye contact taking over my brain. It's like I have no control anymore. What is happening to me? Does she have some sort of government mandated chick power? Screw that. We lean in.

We kiss tentatively at first, not sure how good this is really gonna be, but then the urge grows more passionate and then even more and she puts her hand on my chin and our tongues twist knots around each other and I can't think about anything but how much I want her and how I've wanted her for so long but then it's stopping and the record scratches and she breaks off. I just stare at her, dumbfounded with veiled disappointment.

"Huh" she says, turning away from me but leaving her hand on my leg. My eyes are unable to look away from what I've just experienced. "Okay, I didn't feel anything" is her grand interpretation of that TV worthy frenching. 

What the hell? After all this? She can't be serious. "Nothing?" I ask, trying pretty badly to fake my usual Zen. If she can see past it, she barely lets on.

"No, I mean the kiss was hot, but....well...did you feel something?" What a ridiculous question. To say I felt something would be an exaggeration. But to tell the truth would make me-nope, I don't even wanna go there. I actually get pretty close. "Uh.....no". Dammit, I really, really did feel something. And I want to feel it again. "Well?" Who am I at this point. I see the remains of Hyde somewhere deep down getting ready to frog me until I come to my senses. And she's still Jackie. "No".

She nods sadly and looks away, but the music somehow starts again and the nerve endings on my lips remain static. I guess this is just who I am, never able to tell anyone how I really feel, but this might be the first situation in my life where it actually kind of blows. I sneak a quick touch to my lips as she looks in the other direction, but they don't stop aching for more. As my fingers reluctantly go back down by my side, she says, "So-I guess that's it then. I guess you were right about us all along". No, Jackie, you were right about us all along. But I can't share my feelings. It's a big part of who I am. "Yup", I reply, a tiny bit of the truth escaping anyway in a sigh she probably didn't notice.

"So-what happens now?" "I'm not opposed to doing it" I deadpan, mostly as a joke. She looks shocked, but she's smiling. "Take me home, you pig!" she retorts, and she's so cute hitting me playfully and laughing like she did feel something. I let myself laugh with her for a few seconds, laugh at what we could have been, and then lead her off the car. "Yes, dear". My hand lingers on the small of her back as I open the door for her and we fade into the night along with the twinkling of the music, a promise that not yet but one day, we will admit we felt something.


End file.
